monsterhighwasnepostaciefandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Użytkownik:Ejyh/Postacie, których nigdy nie dokończę
Brudnopis 2 270px Fen'Harel ma ghilana. thumb|left|68pxthumb|71px Serafina Elaiza Pheling - 'ze względu na nienawiść do swojego imienia używa pseudonimu '''Phoenix -' 17 letnia hybryda demona i żywiołaka ognia, pochodząca z Bhutanu. Wywodzi się z bardzo bogatej i ułożonej rodziny, jednak sama jest przeciwieństwem ogłady. O dziwo, nie wpływa to na jej relację z rodziną, bo całkiem dobrze dogaduje się z rodzicami. Interesuje się takimi rzeczami jak fryzjerstwo czy rysowanie, głównie w formie graffiti oraz tatuaży. Osobowość *wydaje się być agresywna, ale nauczyła się trzymać swoje emocje na wodzy *energiczna *potrafi być chamska, głównie jednak do osób, których nie lubi, dla przyjaciół jest to bardziej takie przekomarzanie się, *wulgarna językowo *odważna *pewna siebie *uwielbia adrenalinę *często specjalnie wpada w tarapaty *inteligentna *jest jedną z mniej wrażliwych osób, lecz to nie oznacza, że jest całkowicie pozbawiona empatii - są rzeczy, które ją wzruszają i dla których ma soft spot w serduszku; rownież uprzykrzanie życia przypadkowym osobom, ktore nic jej nie zrobiły nie leży w intencjach Phoenix *sprytna *wie, jak dostać to, czego chce, dla swoich przyjaciolk jest szczera, z innymi niekoniecznie *szybko się nudzi *lubi żartować *głośna *indywidualistka, nie słucha się osób posiadających więcej autorytetu od niej - jedynie dla nauczycieli jest bardziej wyrozumiała, jak i nie chce psuc swoim zachowaniem dnia innych uczniow, zdaje sobie sprawę z tego, jaka szkola potrafi byc stresujaca, dlatego wszystko, co nielegalne trzyma poza obręb szkoły... co nie oznacza, że od czasu do czasu nie zażartuje sobie z nauczyciela czy wejdzie z nim w prowokującą konwersację *posiada jednak pewien charm, który przyciąga do niej innych, *samodzielna, *zazdrosna *leniwa jeśli chodzi o prace Wygląd Phoenix jest bardzo wysoką dziewczyną (ma 186 cm wzrostu) o szczupłej, wysportowanej sylwetce. Jej skóra jest dosyć jasna, jednak ma bardzo lekkie bordowe zabarwienie, jakby była lekko przypalona. Końcówki jej palców również są ciemniejsze. Podczas używania swoich mocy można dostrzec na nich jakby żyły w kolorze ognia. Jej oczy wyglądają, jakby płonął w nich ogień; mają zwężone źrenice i są w odcieniach pomarańczu oraz żółci, w środku są jednak beżowo-białe. Włosy Phoenix są długie, są w kolorze ciemnoczerwono-pomarańczowo-żółtego ombre, a z jednej strony mają wygolony bok, na którym widoczny jest wzór w kształcie płomienia. Brwi dziewczyny są mocno czarne, a na lewej widoczna jest przerwa pomiędzy włoskami. Miejsce pochodzenia '''thumb|left|180pxBhutan – państwo w Azji Południowej, we wschodnich Himalajach, graniczące na północy, zachodzie i wschodzie z Chinami, a na południu z Indiami; bez dostępu do morza. Oficjalna nazwa Druk Jul oznacza Królestwo Smoka. Mieszkańcy Bhutanu nazywają siebie Druk Pa – ludzie grzmotu. Bhutan jest górzystym krajem bez dostępu do morza, leżącym we wschodniej części Himalajów, pomiędzy Tybetem w Chinach na północy, a indyjskimi stanami Asam i Bengal Zachodni na południu i wschodzie oraz Sikkim na zachodzie. Klasyczny potwór thumb|left|200pxŻywiołak to rodzaj mitycznego potwora występującego w kinematyce i literaturze. Powiązane są one z konkretnymi żywiołami. Żywiołakiem najczęściej jest duch, który jest ucieleśnieniem jednego z żywiołów: ognia (pod postacią ciepła), ziemi (stałości), woda (płynu) i powietrza (gazu). Posiadają oni nadprzyrodzone moce i są zazwyczaj niewidoczni dla zwykłych ludzi. Najczęściej żyją wśród drzew, zbiorników wodnych, dużych plantacji roślin, torfowisk, gór oraz złóż minerałów. W XVI wieku, alchemik Paracelsus pogrupował żywiołaki na cztery grupy – Żywiołaki ognia (salamandry), Żywiołaki wody (ondyny), Żywiołaki ziemi (gnomy) oraz Żywiołaki powietrza (sylfy). Demon – istota występująca w wielu wierzeniach ludowych, mitologiach i religiach, która zajmuje pozycję pośrednią między bogami a ludźmi, między sferą ziemsko-ludzką, materialną, a sferą boską, czysto duchową; istota o cechach na wpół ludzkich, na wpół boskich; najczęściej nieprzyjazny człowiekowi duch, związany pierwotnie z pojęciem nieczystości sakralnej. Relacje Rodzina matka himalaistka, ojciec wiedział, że poślubiając ją, poślubia ją i góry Dalsza rodzina Przyjaciele Lucas, Lynx, Melodie, Beatrice Znajomi Varia, Luane, Tomas, Wrogowie Val, Marie, Yuuna, Callie Miłość Peyton Zwierzak Piekielne ogary o imionach Roy oraz Mustang, które są towarzyszami dziewczyny od dziecka. Ogary były osobistymi ochroniarzami Phoenix w młodości, obecnie ich rola w ogóle się nie zmieniła. Nadal bardzo zacięcie potrafią bronić dziewczyny i są nieufne w stosunku do obcych, jak i słuchają się tylko Pho. Zainteresowania Graffiti Przed wyjazdem do Ameryki, Phoenix robiła jedynie prace na płótnach i starała się je sprzedawać na różnych stronach internetowych. Poznając w Ameryce nowych znajomych, wkręciła się w krąg robienia graffiti, oczywiście nigdy legalnie. Stara się, aby jej prace były postrzegane bardziej jako działa sztuki, niż pusty wandalizm, bo sama nie jest wielką fanką wulgarnych i tandetnych napisów. Muzyka Pasję do muzyki przejęła od taty, który często puszczał jej swoje stare płyty winylowe, głównie z muzyką rockową, jak i te ze starym disco czy jazzem. Do teraz Phoenix najbardziej uwielbia gatunkowo rock i metal, ale nie ma nic przeciwko innym gatunkom muzycznym, bo uważa, że wszędzie można znaleźć perełki. Gra hobbystycznie na gitarze elektrycznej oraz skrzypcach elektrycznych. Do tego drugiego zmusili ją trochę rodzice, chociaż i tak na początku grała jedynie na akustycznych. Fryzjerstwo Phoenix od małego eksperymentowała ze swoimi włosami, prawie nigdy za zgodą swoich rodziców. Sama obcinała sobie włosy, była niesamowicie dumna nawet z mało symetrycznych wyników. Z czasem, kiedy wchodziła w etap bycia nastolatką i z rosnącą popularnością internetu, zaczęła podpatrywać różne poradniki, jak i pierwszy raz zafarbowała swoje włosy na neonowy róż. Obecnie, choć nie zamierza wiązać z fryzjerstwem swojej przyszłości, to jest bardzo utalentowana w tej dziedzinie i od kilku lat sama zajmuje się swoimi włosami. Tatuaże Od niedawna dziewczyna zainteresowała się tatuażami i pragnie w niedalekiej przyszłości zrobić sobie kilka. Sama również zaczęła się ćwiczyć, korzystając z pomocy swojego znajomego, pracującego w fachu. Obecnie sprowadza się do jedynie do tatuowania skórek od bananów i skór świni, jednak samo hobby sprawia jej przyjemność; jeśli los nie pokieruje ją w inną stronę, to z przyjemnością zostanie tatuażystką. Biografia Umiejętności *'Pirokineza - '''jako hybryda żywiołaka ognia, Phoenix potrafi władać ogniem. Samo kontrolowanie swoich mocy wychodzi jej dobrze, jednak gorzej idzie jej z kontrolowaniem siebie. **'Samozapłon''' - Phoenix potrafi cała stanąć w ogniu, co nie uczyni jej żadnej krzywdy. **'Odporność na ogień i wysokie temperatury' - dziewczyna nie może być w żaden sposób zraniona poprzez ogień, bezpiecznie może dotykać niesamowicie mocno nagrzanych rzeczy. **'Miotanie ogniem' - najbardziej podstawowa umiejętności Phoenix, potrafi wytworzyć ogień znikąd i nim władać. *'Opętywanie - '''Phoenix potrafi na krótki czas opętać daną osobę, jednak jej moc ogranicza się tylko do ludzi oraz potworów o słabej woli. Wynika to głównie z tego, że dominują u niej żywiołacze cechy. *'Przywołanie pieczęcią - jako w połowie demon, Phoenix może zostać przyzwana poprzez narysowanie jej pieczęci lub ułożenie jej czymś łatwopalnym, a następnie podpalenie wszystkiego. Słabości *'''Woda - jako żywiołak ognia, jedną ze słabości dziewczyny jest woda. Na przykład - nie może wytwarzać ognia, gdy ma mokre ręce, tak samo można poważnie ją zranić, gdy obleje się ja wodą, gdy ta używa samozapłonu. *'Niskie temperatury' - moc Phoenix jest słabsza, gdy ta przebywa w niskich temperaturach, a sama dziewczyna zaczyna czuć się słabo, kiedy robi się coraz chłodniej. *'Egzorcyzmy, krzyże oraz woda święcona' - ze względu na bycie hybrydą demona, Phoenix bardzo osłabiają relikwie oraz święte rzeczy. Można ją również wypędzić z ciała danej osoby za pomocą egzorcyzmów, jak i poważnie zranić. Woda święcona wypala jej skórę, atoli regeneruje się po danym czasie. Niezapomniane cytaty Po czym ją rozpoznać? *Prawie cały czas nosi coś ze wzorem czaszek lub kości. *Posiada dosyć wyróżniajacą sie fryzurę. *Jej oczy wyglądają, jakby płonęły. Wystąpienia Drop Dead Diary Ksywki: Red Joker, Blackjack Ulubione powiedzonko: '''"Ach, do diabła z tym!" '''Najbardziej lubi: ...a najmniej: Zwierzak: ''' Phoenix posiada dwa piekielne ogary, Roy'a i Mustanga, które są jej osobistymi ochroniarzami. '''Nie rusza się z domu bez: Słuchawek, paczki papierosów, czy to dla siebie, czy dla znajomych, oraz rękawiczek. Ulubiony kolor: 'Ognisty czerwony, czarny, złoty oraz żółty. '''Sekrety jej pokoju: ' 'Ciekawostka: ' Serie Keepers of Dark IMG 20190402 161355.jpg *'Kolor fiolki: '''czarny z ogniem w środku *'Moc: władanie ogniem *'Nr asortymentu:' *'Nr modelu:' Ciekawostki *Urodziła się 8 października; jest spod znaku Lwa. *„Pheling” w języku hindi oznacza uczucie. *Jak można byłoby się spodziewać - pali papierosy. Robi to jednak sporadycznie, zwykle ze znajomymi. Nigdy również nimi nie śmierdzi, bo potrafi usuwać ich zapach swoimi mocami. *Noszenie rękawiczek pozwala Phoenix nlepiej kontrolować swoje moce pod wpływem emocji. Nie jest jej to obecnie aż tak potrzebne, lecz nie potrafi się pozbyć tego nawyku. *Zna język angielski, dzongkha, jaki i w pewnym stopniu chiński oraz hindi. *Tutaj znajduje się tablica zainspirowana postacią, a tutaj playlistę. Galeria pho.png|szkic kolorów 25593208_1753791944655205_1358519513_o.jpg|pierwszy szkic phochibi.png|chibi główka Phoenix chibi by Rochi.jpg|kul chibi od Rochi <3 Podpis Phoenix.jpg|podpis Pho Projektstrojupho.png|projekt stroju phoenixmoodboard.jpg|moodboard phoenixdobiografii.png|pixel art Chibi - Phoenix & Peyton by Rochi.jpg|z Peyton od Rochi <3 Pho by starchild.png|pixel Pho autorstwa s-t-a-r-c-h-i-l-d Nie drażnić Phoenix by Rochi.jpg|cudowny obrazek od Rochi <3 Phoenix na święta od Rochi.jpg|od Rochi na święta <3 IMG 20190402 161355.jpg Phoenix by marty99MAdoptables.png|od marty99madoptables <3 Przypisy Bianca Czajka - '''15 letnia hybryda kotołaka oraz czarownicy, pochodząca z Włoszech, jednak jej rodzice to Polacy. Dziewczyna jest pozytywnie zakręconą osobą, której nigdy nie brak energii i jest wszystkiego ciekawa, czasami aż nazbyt. Często zabiera się za coś i to porzuca, przechodząc do następnego zajęcia, przez co ma mało stałych zainteresowań. Historia jej rodziny sięga aż po polowania na czarownicę i do końca nowożytności była ona tragiczna. Osobowość *energiczna *trochę niezdarna *wesoła *optymistka *zdarza jej się wyolbrzymiać sytuacje *urocza *zachowuje się tak, jakby jej się zawsze gdzieś śpieszyło *beztroskie stworzenie *przyjacielska i otwarta na innych *uwielbia tajemnicę i dowiadywać się nowych rzeczy *trochę bardzo niezdarna Wygląd Bianca jest niziutką dziewczyną o bardzo chudym i smukłym ciele. Ma całkiem opaloną cerę, widać jednak na niej duże, ciemniejsze plamy, będące sprawka bielactwa, na które choruje dziewczyna. Po swojej mamie ma długie, kocie popielate uszka zakończone na biało oraz ogon w takim samym kolorze. Naturalnie kotka ma popielato brązowe włosy z białymi pasemkami, które zazwyczaj ma ścięte na krótko, a jej czoło zasłania prosta, nierówno ścięta grzywka. Dziewczyna ma duże, zielone oczy, które często podkreśla lekkim makijażem. Miejsce pochodzenia '''Mediolan – miasto i gmina w północnych Włoszech, stolica prowincji Mediolan i regionu Lombardia. Położone na północno-zachodnim skraju Niziny Padańskiej pomiędzy rzekami Ticino, Adda, Po i Alpami. Mediolan położony jest na wysokości 122 m n.p.m. Drugie co do wielkości miasto Włoch, po Rzymie, z 1,3 mln mieszkańców. Mediolan jest bardzo ważnym ośrodkiem międzynarodowej turystyki. Każdego roku Mediolan odwiedzany jest przez ponad 7 milionów turystów z całego świata. Wraz z Rzymem i Wenecją jest jednym z trzech najważniejszych pod względem turystycznym włoskich miast. Mediolan uważany jest także za światową stolicę mody oraz finansowo-gospodarcze centrum Włoch. Swoją siedzibę ma tutaj włoska giełda i największe włoskie korporacje, w tym liczne banki, instytucje ubezpieczeniowe, firmy telekomunikacyjne, a także największy prywatny włoski koncern telewizyjny Mediaset. Klasyczny potwór thumb|left|166pxKotołak - fikcyjny gatunek. Wiele osób mylnie uważa, że stworzony jest na wzór wilkołaka. Tak naprawdę to sama nazwa człowieka-wilka została zapożyczona. Jedną z wcześniejszych form Kotołaka była egipska bogini Bastet. Kotołak to także człowiek, który może przemienić się w ogromnego kota. Wtedy staje się niebezpieczną bestią, lecz nie poluje na ludzi tylko na drobniejsze zwierzęta. Groźny staje się gdy ktoś go zaatakuje. Istnieje także jego drugie wyobrażenie, jako hybrydę człowieka i kota. Owłosionego, z długim ogonem i ostrymi pazurami, charakteryzującego się zwinnością zwierzęcia oraz umysłem człowieka. Ten motyw był często wykorzystywany w komiksach, np. Catwoman, Tigra lub Cheetah, a nawet Catman. Czarownica – osoba, w niektórych wierzeniach ludowych kobieta, zajmująca się czarną magią, kojarzona z siłami nieczystymi – często z szatanem. W folklorze pojawiają się także dobre czarownice, które zajmują się białą magią.W chrześcijańskich wierzeniach ludowych przyjmowano, że zdolność czarowania nabywa się przez podpisanie umowy z szatanem. Wiara w czary występuje w mniejszym lub większym zasięgu we wszystkich religiach poza chrześcijańskich, a jako jeden ze składników na marginesie chrześcijańskich wierzeń ludowych: przekonanie o możliwości czarów i lęk przed nimi są bardziej rozpowszechnione niż ich wykonywanie. Relacje Rodzina Dalsza rodzina Przyjaciele Jessamine, Zareen, Lukrecja, Huang Znajomi Kat, Sora, Xena, Hyeon, Berenica Wrogowie Cassiopeia, Sophiea Miłość Zwierzak Zainteresowania Zielarstwo i alchemia Bianca, jako dziecko czarownicy, od małego przyglądała się, jak jej mama waży różne mikstury oraz przygotowywała maści lecznicze. Była naprawdę ciekawa, jak to wszystko działa i często podpytywała o to rodzicielkę. Ta, mając dość ciągłych pytań "Dlaczego, ale jak?" postanowiła zacząć nauczać córkę obu tych sztuk. Chociaż kotka nie jest jeszcze zaawansowana w ważeniu mikstur, to bardzo ją fascynuje i z chęcią uczy się nowych rzeczy. Umiejętności *'Magia - ' *'Zmiana w kota - ' *'Zwinność - ' *'Wyostrzone zmysły -' Biografia Niezapomniane cytaty Po czym ją rozpoznać? *Po jej energicznym i uroczym usposobieniu. *Po ciuchach w stylu boho oraz w ziemistych kolorach. *Po jej charakterystycznych plamach na ciele. Wystąpienia Drop Dead Diary Ksywki: Ulubione powiedzonko: ''' '''Najbardziej lubi: ...a najmniej: Zwierzak: ''' '''Nie rusza się z domu bez: Ulubiony kolor: ' '''Sekrety jej pokoju: ' 'Ciekawostka: ' Serie Ciekawostki *Urodziła się 31 listopada; jest spod znaku Strzelca. *Postać zaadoptowana od Shiinseii, a następnie od LadyOfTheKnife. Początkowo nazywała się Cookie Lindberg, a następnie Barbetton Cole i była hybrydą kotołaka, czarownicy i potwora czyścioszka. Galeria Cookie by Lirru 2.jpg|autorstwa Lirru (lilanero) kotekstróhs.png|projekt nowego wyglądu Bianca moodboard by AG.jpg|od Amm <3 biancamoodboard.jpg|moodboard chibicom49__cookie_by_wolfiescheebs_dctupmn-pre.jpg|commission od WolfiesCheebs <3 'Mariel Alon - '''16 letnia rekinołaczka pochodząca z Filipin. Osobowość chill Wygląd Mariel jest średniego wzrostu, choć przez jej długie nogi może wydawać się inaczej. Jako rekinołak, ma szarą skórę, ciemniejącą w okolicy stóp, kolan oraz końca ogona, a jaśniejącą na brzuchu. Posiada długi ogon zakończony płetwą, jak i na nogach oraz rękach posiada małe płetwy. Na jej ciele dostrzec można również czarne oznaczenia, na udach, ramionach oraz na szyi i twarzy. Inną rekinią cechą są jej palce u rąk, zakończone ostrzej niż normalnie oraz małe kiełki. Jej oczy są morskiego koloru, z lekkimi przebłyskami żółtego. Włosy Mariel są czarne, średniej długości oraz zazwyczaj spięte w niedbałego kucyka. Można dostrzec w nich turkusowe pasemko, które rekinołaczka sama sobie robi. Na czubku głowy zawsze sterczy jej kawałek włosów, który przypomina płetwę. Miejsce pochodzenia 'thumb|left|206pxFilipiny – państwo wyspiarskie w południowo-wschodniej Azji, położone na Archipelagu Filipińskim na Oceanie Spokojnym. Od północy Filipiny oblewane są wodami cieśniny Luzon, od zachodu wodami Morza Południowochińskiego. Archipelag oddzielony od wyspy Borneo morzem Sulu oraz morzem Celebes od pozostałych wysp Indonezji. Od wschodu Filipiny otoczone są wodami Morza Filipińskiego. Położenie w strefie klimatu równikowego powoduje, że Filipiny narażone są na tajfuny. Bliskość pacyficznego pierścienia ognia powoduje trzęsienia ziemi. Jest to jeden z najbogatszych obszarów na świecie pod względem bioróżnorodności. Cały archipelag składa się z kilku tysięcy wysp, ale większą część powierzchni zajmują Luzon i Mindanao, pomiędzy którymi znajdują się Visayas. Klasyczny potwór thumb|left|170pxRekinołak – ludzie potrafiący zmieniać się w rekiny lub wyglądający jak humanoidalna wersja tych zwierząt. Motyw Rekinołaków został wykorzystany w książce Deanego Crawforda "The Shark Man of Hana".Te potwory są również bohaterami filmów i komiksów. np: Rekin i Lawa, Amerykański smok, Jake Long (odcinek "Wszystkożerni"), Seria komiksów INDb "Shark Man", Scooby Do Show (odcinek "Demoniczny rekin"), Trylogia Di Toft-Wilken; Cyrk Półmroku Relacje Rodzina Dacey Dalsza rodzina Przyjaciele Tehani, Znajomi Caspien Wrogowie Libby Miłość Sage Zwierzak Umiejętności *'Oddychanie pod wodą' - Słabości *'Krew '- Zainteresowania Windsurfing, kitesurfing oraz surfing Granie na gitarze Biografia Niezapomniane cytaty Po czym ją rozpoznać? #Długim ogonie oraz płetwach. #Zwykle ma wyluzowany wyraz twarzy i chodzi lekko uśmiechnięta. #Pachnie jak morska bryza. Wystąpienia Drop Dead Diary Ksywki: Ulubione powiedzonko: ''' '''Najbardziej lubi: ...a najmniej: Zwierzak: ''' '''Nie rusza się z domu bez: Ulubiony kolor: ' '''Sekrety jej pokoju: ' 'Ciekawostka: ' Serie Ciekawostki *Jej nazwisko oznacza "fala". *Została zaadoptowana od Melody <3 Galeria Nc30.15.png|koncept od Mel <3 marielmoodboard.jpg|moodboard Mariel Basic.png|basic Mariel by Rochi.jpg|od Rochi <3 'Kizuato "Val" Machigai - '''18 letnia yuki-onna, z pochodzenia Japonka, jednak większość życia spędziła w USA, w ośrodku badawczym. Jej persona otoczona jest pewną aurą tajemniczości, ponieważ niewiele osób zdołało przebić się przez jej nieufną skorupę. Dziewczyna włada potężną mocą kriokinezy, przez którą stała się obiektem badań. Lata stresu oraz czasami nieludzkich metod sprawiły, iż dziewczyna ma czasami problem z opanowaniem swoich mocy. Osobowość Wygląd Val jest wysoką dziewczyną o jasnej cerze i wschodnioazjatyckim typie urody. Ma małe oczy o lodowo-niebieskim kolorze, duże, pełne usta oraz okrągły nos. Jej brwi są naturalnie czarne i grube, a w prawej ma wygolone dwa paski, nad lewą ma za to bliznę. Pod prawym okiem na tatuaż w kształcie małego krzyżyka, dodatkowo cała jej lewa strona ciała pokryta jest przeróżnymi tatuażami. Dziewczyna ma przebite lewe ucho, w którym zawsze nosi jakieś kolczyki. Na prawej stronie brzucha oraz nodze ma dużo blizn, pozostałych po eksperymentach. Zwykłe jej nogi oraz część twarzy wyglądają na pokrytą szronem lub zamrożoną. Val już od jakiegoś czasu jest ścięta bardzo krótko, ale nadal widać jej naturalny kolor włosów - biały. Miejsce pochodzenia 'thumb|left|194pxJaponia – państwo usytuowane na wąskim łańcuchu wysp na zachodnim Pacyfiku, u wschodnich wybrzeży Azji, o długości 3,3 tys. km. Archipelag rozciąga się niemal południkowo (Japończycy utrzymują, że ich kraj ma kształt „trzydniowego Księżyca”) pomiędzy 45°33′ a 20°25′ stopniem szerokości północnej, od Morza Ochockiego na północy do Morza Wschodniochińskiego i Tajwanu na południu. Stolica Tokio jest usytuowana prawie dokładnie na tej samej szerokości geograficznej co Ateny, Pekin, Teheran i Waszyngton. Archipelag składa się z czterech głównych wysp: Hokkaido, Honsiu, Sikoku i Kiusiu (97% obszaru lądowego) oraz 6848 mniejszych wysp. Według danych z 2006 r. łączna powierzchnia kraju wynosi 377 921 km². Większość powierzchni jest pokryta górami. Najwyższym szczytem jest czynny wulkan Fudżi (3776 m). Z tego powodu prawie połowa ludności zamieszkuje nadmorski pas nizin rozciągający się pomiędzy Tokio a Osaką i Nagoją. Tam też rozwijało się rolnictwo i przemysł. Obszar ten stanowi 13% terytorium kraju. Klasyczny potwór thumb|left|114pxYuki-onna (jap. 雪女?, dosł. kobieta śniegu) – nadnaturalny byt szczególnie znany w północnych prefekturach Japonii, które zimą są zasypywane grubą warstwą śniegu, pojawiał się najczęściej podczas śnieżnych dni. Często mylona z innym yōkai – yama-uba, mimo iż są to postaci odrębne. Spotykany również pod innymi nazwami: yuki jorō (śnieżna kobieta), yuki anesa (śnieżna siostra), yuki banba (śnieżna baba), yuki hime (śnieżna księżniczka), yuki nyōbō (śnieżna dama). Relacje Rodzina Dalsza rodzina Przyjaciele Theo, Ayano, Madi Znajomi Lei, Blair, Lonnie, Kasa, Nikolai Wrogowie Lynx, Phoenix Miłość Zwierzak Zainteresowania Umiejętności *'Kriokineza' - jako yuki-onna, została obdarowana niesamowicie potężną umiejętnością kontrolowania lodu oraz temperatury, w jakiej znajduje się obiekt. Przez wielokrotne testy, ta umiejętność jeszcze bardziej wzrosła na sile, przez co Val ma czasami problemy z kontrolowaniem jej. **'Zmiana temperatury ciała' - Val potrafi nie tylko zamrozić wiele obiektów jednocześnie, jak i żywe organizmy, może również zamrozić sama siebie bez wyrządzenia żadnych szkód. **'Odporność na zimno' - dziewczynę wręcz wzmacnia niska temperatura, a wokół niej zawsze panuje temperatura niższa o około 5 stopni Celsjusza w normalnych okolicznościach, może jednak sprawić, że obniży się ona aż do -50 stopni. **'Materializacja przedmiotów' - Val może zmaterializować lód w dowolnej formie, który nie stopnieje, dopóki dziewczyna przestanie go kontrolować. Słabości Biografia Niezapomniane cytaty Po czym ją rozpoznać? *Po częściach ciała pokrytych szronem. *Wokół niej zawsze jest o kilka stopni zimniej. *Po wielu tatuażach na ciele. Wystąpienia Drop Dead Diary Ksywki: 'Val '''Ulubione powiedzonko: '"Nieważne.". "Zapomnij." '''Najbardziej lubi: ...a najmniej: Zwierzak: ''' '''Nie rusza się z domu bez: Ulubiony kolor: ' '''Sekrety jej pokoju: ' 'Ciekawostka: ' Serie Ciekawostki *Postać adoptowana od Esterwy <3 *Urodziła się 21 grudnia, w przesilenie zimowe; jest spod znaku Strzelca. *Val inspirowana jest Jack z serii Mass Effect; od tej postaci pochodzi pomysł na wygląd dziewczyny, jak i jej historie. **Jej trzeci cytat pochodzi właśnie od tej postaci. *Jej imię oznacza "blizna", a nazwisko "pomyłka". *Lilie na jej skullete symbolizują w wielu kulturach niewinność, jednak oprócz tego, w greckiej mitologii były one symbolem odrodzenia, którym dla Val było wydostanie się z ośrodka badawczego i zaczęcie normalnego życia. *Tutaj znajduje się tablica zainspirowana postacią. Galeria valevolution.png valsimsybasic.png valtwarz.png Valmoodboard.jpg|moodboard valskulette.png|skulette comm___by_cakeq-dcg9x00.png|Commision od cakeq <3 Val od Rochi.jpg|od Rochi <3 'Beatrice Zuri Hofu -' 17 letnia triclopka pochodząca z Kenii. Wielbicielka wszelakiej muzyki rockowej i metalu; sama gra na gitarze elektrycznej i ma całkiem niezły głos. Dziewczyna lubi zwracać na siebie uwagę wyglądem oraz zachowaniem, lecz choć może wydawać się z wyglądu stereotypowym buntownikiem, to tak naprawdę jest bardzo przyjazna i otwarta na ludzi. Jej rodzice pracują w przemyśle muzycznym i są dla dziewczyny wielką inspiracją, jak i wsparciem. Osobowość *głośna *przyjazna *odważna *lubi zwracać na siebie uwagę *rodzinna *otwarta *trochę zbyt często mówi zanim pomyśli, przy tym też jest zawsze szczerza *czasaaaami zbyt bezpośrednia *bardzo jednak lubi chwalić innych i jest pozytywną osobą Wygląd Beatrice jest wysoką, ciemnoskórą dziewczyną o wysportowanej i umięśnionej figurze. Jako triclop ma trójkę oczu o karmelowo-złotym kolorze. Ma ładne, pełne usta, a jej twarz jest troszkę okrągła, nie daje jednak wrażenia pyzowatej. Zazwyczaj mocno się maluje, usta podkreśla bordową szminką, a powieki czarnym lub czerwonym cieniem. Na jej ciele oraz twarzy można dostrzec wiele ciemnych piegów. Miejsce pochodzeniat '''thumb|left|192pxKenia – państwo położone we wschodniej Afryce nad Oceanem Indyjskim. Graniczy od północy z Somalią (długość granicy 682 km), Etiopią (861 km) i Sudanem Południowym (232 km), od zachodu z Ugandą (933 km), a od południa z Tanzanią (769 km). Zajmuje powierzchnię wynoszącą 582,6 tys. km². W 2013 roku Kenia liczyła 44 mln mieszkańców. Stolicą Kenii jest Nairobi. Językami urzędowymi są: suahili i angielski. Kraj dzieli się na siedem prowincji oraz jeden okręg stołeczny. Walutą jest szyling kenijski (KES). Święto państwowe przypada 12 grudnia, na rocznicę proklamowania niepodległości (1963 rok). Klasyczny potwór thumb|left|216pxTriklop to potwór wymyślony na wzór cyklopa – potwora z jednym okiem. Postać ta, według źródeł została wymyślona już w XX wieku, na potrzeby nowel (Książę Jedi P. i H. Davidsów). Triklopi zostali utworzeni również w licznych grach komputerowych. Są też ważnym elementem telewizji. Trzecie oko tych potworów jest umieszczane na ich czole, lub z tyłu głowy (najczęściej zasłonięte włosami). Relacje Rodzina Dalsza rodzina Przyjaciele Znajomi Wrogowie Miłość Huang ^^ Zwierzak Zainteresowania Muzyka Gitara elektryczna Tatuaże Umiejętności Biografia Niezapomniane cytaty Po czym ją rozpoznać? Wystąpienia Drop Dead Diary Ksywki: BB Ulubione powiedzonko: ''' '''Najbardziej lubi: ...a najmniej: Zwierzak: ''' '''Nie rusza się z domu bez: Ulubiony kolor: ' '''Sekrety jego pokoju: ' 'Ciekawostka: ' Serie Ciekawostki *Jej drugie imię oznacza "piękna", a nazwisko "nienawiść" w języku suahili. *Postać zaadoptowana od Amm <3 *Najczęściej nosi przypinki z logami jej ulubionych zespołów. Galeria BB Nowe Sims1y.png Beatricesimsy.png|poprzednia wersja '''Kim Ahn Liêu '(''Liêu Ahn Kim) '- '''117 duszka pochodząca z Wietnamu, która umarła na skutek wpadnięcia pod pociąg. Osobowość *pewna siebie *sarkastyczna *trochę uwodzicielska *ale z drugiej strony taka pani bibliotekarka *może być wredna *trochę zapatrzona w siebie *szczera do bólu *nie lubi wysługiwać się innymi *praca w grupie jest fe, uważa, że sama lepiej wykona zadanie Wygląd Klasyczny Potwór 'thumb|left|154pxDuch – w folklorze ludowym i według spirytystów ludzka istota, żyjąca po śmierci fizycznej ciała człowieka, bytująca w świecie pozamaterialnym. Zgodnie z doktryną spirytyzmu duchy żyją w świecie niewidzialnym, znajdującym się poza czasoprzestrzenią świata materialnego; w innym wymiarze bytowania są wszędzie, przesyłają komunikaty za pośrednictwem mediów lub bezpośrednio. Według tej koncepcji duch i dusza są synonimami. Duchy mają się manifestować przez osobę żyjącą (medium), zmieniając jej wygląd (transfiguracja) i wagę dzięki mieszaniu fluidów, lub przemawiając i wykonując inne czynności za pośrednictwem medium. Ponadto mają się komunikować w sposób widzialny poprzez dźwięki, dotyk, hałas, zapach, poruszanie przedmiotów, pismo, rysunek, muzykę itp. Kraj pochodzenia thumb|left|198pxWietnam − państwo w Azji Południowo-Wschodniej, położone na Półwyspie Indochińskim i graniczące z Chinami, Laosem i Kambodżą. Z liczbą ludności ponad 90 mln jest piętnastym co do wielkości populacji państwem świata. Państwo wietnamskie jest republiką socjalistyczną o charakterze "komunistycznej" dyktatury. Konstytucja została uchwalona 15 kwietnia 1992. Zgromadzenie Narodowe składa się z 498 posłów (458 członków Komunistycznej Partii Wietnamu, 40 posłów niezależnych). Powołuje rząd i prezydenta. Według Amnesty International rządząca partia stosuje masowe represje wobec opozycji, ograniczona jest wolność słowa i zgromadzeń. Według uciekinierów więźniowie są wykorzystywani do pracy przymusowej, której eksport jest jednym z głównych źródeł dochodów partii. Powszechne są naruszenia praw pracowniczych i praw człowieka. Relacje Rodzina Dalsza rodzina Przyjaciele Znajomi Wrogowie Jamyang Zwierzak Biografia Zainteresowania Pisanie piosenek Literatura Po czym ją rozpoznać? Drop Dead Diary Ksywki: Ulubione powiedzonko: ''' '''Najbardziej lubi: ...a najmniej: Zwierzak: ''' '''Nie rusza się z domu bez: Ulubiony kolor: ' '''Sekrety jej pokoju: ' 'Ciekawostka: ' Niezapomniane cytaty Wystąpienia Pełnometrażówki Seriale Serie Ciekawostki *Postać należała na początku do xRubinx, a następnie do LadyOfTheKnife. Nazywała się Tamara Tequeshe i była Teke-teke. *Jej pierwszy cytat jest inspirowany cytatem z "Tokyo Ghoul". Galeria ZsAoUEY.jpg|Request od kochanej Lamci♥ Tamara-ID.png|stary art Tamary by XRubinx Tamara-Upioryż.png|Stary S:COF by XRubinx IMG 20160701 210710.jpg|od Smoczej Kimartiguess.png|basic wzorowany na chibi Smoczej KimSimsy.png|w simsach 'Cecil "C.J" Jormungand - ' Osobowość Chłopak jest potworem tolerancyjnym, ale mało go obchodzi, czy ktoś kogoś obraził z powodu inności etc. Cecil nie wkłada nosa w nie swoje sprawy, nie interesuje go życie innych.. Czasem nawet nie wkłada nosa w sprawy, w które powinien włożyć. Jednak mało, co go obchodzi. Interesują go jedynie hobby, szkoła i jedzenie. Inne rzeczy ma gdzieś. Można go przekonać do spróbowania, lecz ma problem ze zmienianiem nawyków. Ma całkiem dobre poczucie humoru, chociaż można go z łatwością urazić kiepskiego polotu tekstami dziw, że lubi Steve'a Pomimo swego wyglądu jest miły. Jego najważniejszą zasadą w kontaktach międzypowtworowych jest Jak Kuba Bogu, tak Bóg Kubie, czyli jeśli będziesz wobec niego miły, to on będzie wobec ciebie miły. Chociaż jeśli będziesz obrażał jego hobby to nieważne jak będziesz się starał to i tak będziesz miał u niego wielkiego minusa. Jego zaletą jest także bycie ambitnym. Tak jak jego ojciec za spełnienie swoich marzeń może oddać wszystko a nawet więcej. Jak na razie mu to wychodzi, gdyż kilka osób wie, że dobrze robi tatuaże i dobiera kolczyki do urody. Ma nadzieję, że w przyszłości będzie pracować z profesjonalistami, co wydobędą z niego wszystkie możliwości.. Wygląd Cecil jest chłopakiem, który wygląda nietypowo. Nie tylko z powodu, że jako syn Jormunganda ma dwumetrowy ogon, który jest usiany kolcami, ostre kły, uszy jak u morskich potworów. oraz długi, wężowy język. Jest tak także, dlatego że ma długie, czarne włosy z fioletowymi końcówkami oraz czerwone oczy (tak naprawdę są to kontakty. Oryginalnie jego oczy są niebieskie) z wąskimi źrenicami. Ma także tatuaże na szyi, podbródku, ręce, piersi i na początku jego ogona. Jego ciało posiada szare łuski z morskim pasem na środku ciała. Jego kolce są ciemnoszare, czasem wyglądające na czarne. Miejsce pochodzenia thumb|left|200px'''Szwecja – państwo w Europie Północnej, zaliczane do państw skandynawskich. Szwecja jest członkiem Unii Europejskiej od 1995 roku (wówczas jeszcze Europejska Wspólnota Gospodarcza). Graniczy z Norwegią, Finlandią i Danią. Istotną część gospodarki szwedzkiej stanowią bogactwa naturalne takie jak m.in. wysokiej jakości rudy żelaza oraz duża, zwłaszcza w stosunku do zaludnienia, powierzchnia lasów. W XVII i XVIII wieku Szwecja zapewniała około połowy całej europejskiej produkcji stali, dzięki dostępowi do wyjątkowo czystej rudy oraz dostępności drewna, z którego wytwarzano węgiel drzewny, używany następnie do wytopu żelaza. Klasyczny potwór thumb|left|156pxJormungand (zwany również: Midgardsorm, Midhgardhsormr, Midgårdsormen) – w mitologii nordyckiej gigantyczny wąż opasujący Midgard, jedno z trzech dzieci boga Lokiego. Gdy Odyn dowiedział się o dzieciach Lokiego, nakazał je porwać, a następnie rzucił Jormunganda do oceanu otaczającego Midgard. Wąż rósł w otchłaniach, aż w końcu przyjął takie rozmiary, iż otaczał cały świat i mógł ugryźć własny ogon. Jormungand był największym przeciwnikiem boga Thora. Podczas swoich prób w Utgardzie Thor miał za zadanie podnieść kota. Bóg gromów nie podołał zadaniu, jak się później okazało, Skymir używając swej magicznej mocy za kota podstawił Jormunganda. Relacje Rodzina CeCe ma siostrę Ally Dalsza rodzina CeCe ma kuzynke - Nocte oraz kuzyna Tomasa Przyjaciele Znajomi Jak na razie chłopak nie ma przyjaciela, lecz utrzymuje pozytywne kontakty z kuzynkami, Stevem Elertem i Holtem Hyde. Czasem też rozmawia z Jamesem B. Karakonem, lecz oboje nie uznają tego za wielką przyjaźń, nawet za większe kolegowanie.. Wrogowie Miłość Zwierzak Zainteresowania Tatuaże Zainteresował się tym w latach '80, lub '90. Wtedy po raz pierwszy spotkał tatuażystę, który zaproponował mu zrobienie specjalnego tatuażu. Były to właśnie urodziny Cecila, więc postanowił się zgodzić. Potwór zrobił mu geometryczną żabkę na ogonie. Zachwycony pięknem tatuażu zaczął sam eksperymentować. Z czasem przerodziło się to w prawdziwą pasję. Piercing Z tym hobby zapoznał się trochę później w przełomie lat '90 i XXI w. Poszedł wtedy na weselu u jakiejś tam cioci, co imienia nikt nie pamięta. Wtedy poznał starszego o 200 lat Rodrica. Chłopak ten posiadał kilka kolczyków na swych uszach. Cecil dziwnie zainteresowany zaczął się pytać o dekoracje. Drugi z chęcią mu wszystko wyjaśnił. Od tego czasu Rodric stał się dla niego mentorem a piercing hobby. Opieka nad jaszczurkami Jest to najstarsze hobby. Pamiętał, że lubił jaszczurki od daaaawna. Bardzo dawna. Swoją pierwszą jaszczurkę dostał w wieku 20 lat. Od tego czasu musiał się zajmować tymi zwierzątkami. Na początku mu się nie chciało, lecz z czasem to baardzo polubił. Z tego powodu zaczął się uczyć więcej o gadach a później o reszcie zwierząt.. I dlatego też polubił biologię. Gotowanie Cecil polubił gotowanie, kiedy jego matka musiała gotować.. A nie wychodziło jej to wcale. Najpierw robił sobie tylko kluski z sosem, albo tosty.. Jednak z wiekiem zaczęło mu lepiej to wychodzić a on zaczął to coraz bardziej lubić. Uważa, że jak nie wyjdzie mu z tatuażami i piercingiem to pójdzie na kucharza. Umiejętności Biografia Niezapomniane cytaty Po czym go rozpoznać? Wystąpienia Drop Dead Diary Ksywki: Ulubione powiedzonko: ''' '''Najbardziej lubi: ...a najmniej: Zwierzak: ''' '''Nie rusza się z domu bez: Ulubiony kolor: ' '''Sekrety jego pokoju: ' 'Ciekawostka: ' Serie Ciekawostki *Postać podarowana przez Lunę222, a potem przez Galaxy*Supernovę, a następnie adoptowana od Kopra. Metatimeline * 2 maja - Zaadoptowanie postaci od Luny222. * maj 2014 - Rochelle117 zastrzega znaki towarowe dla Jormungand CeCe * 2 maja 2014 - Ujawniono istnienie dziewczyny. * 16 lipca 2014 - Zaadoptowanie postaci od Galaxy*Supernova * 16 lipca 2014 - Ryukkopr zastrzega znaki dla Cecil CeCe Jormungand * lipiec 2014 - Ujawniono nowy koncept postaci - zmiana płci. * 22 lipca 2014 - Oficjalny Art zostaje ukazany Galeria CeCe.png|Pierwszy wygląd CeCe autorstwa Luny222 Cecil-NS.png 'Hayley Eliza Aliyah Young - ' Osobowość śmiała, pomocna, kreatywna Wygląd Miejsce pochodzenia '''thumb|left|232pxArizona – stan w południowo-zachodniej części Stanów Zjednoczonych, od południa sąsiadujący z Meksykańskimi stanami Sonora i Kalifornia Dolna, od zachodu z Kalifornią i Nevadą, od północy z Utah, a od wschodu z Nowym Meksykiem. Arizona jest szóstym stanem pod względem obszaru za Nowym Meksykiem, a przed Nevadą. 15% obszaru stanu znajduje się w rękach prywatnych, resztę stanowią tereny rządowe i rezerwaty indiańskie. Klimat podzwrotnikowy i zwrotnikowy, suchy. Średnia temperatura powietrza latem przekracza 35 °C, maksymalnie dochodzi do 55 °C. Naturalną roślinność stanowią półpustynne stepy z kaktusami, na południu roślinność pustynna, na wyżynie Mogollon lasy z sosną żółtą. W północnej części od Parku Narodowego Wielkiego Kanionu do Parku Narodowego Skamieniałego Lasu na północnym brzegu rzeki Małe Kolorado rozciąga się 240 km pas Pustyni Pstrej. Klasyczny potwór thumb|left|182pxGryf – mityczne zwierzę przedstawiane najczęściej z ciałem lwa oraz z głową i skrzydłami orła. Niektóre źródła dodają jeszcze uszy dzikiego osła. Na początku gryf pojawia się w sztuce, znacznie później w literaturze, widać także znaczne różnice pomiędzy opisami gryfa a jego obrazowaniem. Najstarsze przedstawienia pochodzą ze starożytnej Mezopotamii z ok. 3000 p.n.e., równocześnie motyw pojawił się w Egipcie. Do Europy dotarł ok. 1600 p.n.e. poprzez wyspy Kretę i Cypr. Pierwsza wzmianka pisana o gryfach pochodzi z ok. V w. p.n.e Relacje Rodzina Rodzice- '''Bijou kocha swoich rodziców. bijou nie zna biologicznego ojca, ktory byl z nepalu, ale bardzo lubi swojego przyszywanego (matka miala krotki romans poodczas wakacji) '''Rodzeństwo- '''Dziewczyna ma starszą siostrę i mlodszego brata Dalsza rodzina Przyjaciele Znajomi Miracle Wrogowie Miłość Zwierzak Zainteresowania Kawy Umiejętności Biografia Niezapomniane cytaty Po czym ją rozpoznać? Wystąpienia Drop Dead Diary '''Ksywki: Ulubione powiedzonko: ''' '''Najbardziej lubi: ...a najmniej: Zwierzak: ''' '''Nie rusza się z domu bez: Ulubiony kolor: ' '''Sekrety jej pokoju: ' 'Ciekawostka: ' Serie Ciekawostki *Postać należała początkowo do Szip, a następnie do Amity. Galeria Retroreanimacja.jpg|od Szip <3 Bijou.jpg|od Smoczej <3 Bijousimsytwarz.png BijouSimsy.png Bijou szkic by Rochi.jpeg|od Rochi <3 thumb|left|100px '''Lukrecja Reszka — siedemnastoletnia córka kotołaków z niedalekimi korzeniami czarownicy. Potworka pochodzi z Polski. Jest osobą małomówną, lubiącą przeważnie samotnie spędzać czas. Nienawidzi tłumów oraz głośnych pomieszczeń, woli ciszę i niedużą grupkę bliskich osób. Wygląd Charakter *Małomówna *Apatyczna *Samotniczka *Tajemnicza *Łagodna *Spokojna *Miła Miejsce pochodzenia Polska '''– państwo unitarne w Europie Środkowej, położone między Morzem Bałtyckim na północy a Sudetami i Karpatami na południu, w przeważającej części w dorzeczu Wisły i Odry. Od północy Polska graniczy z Rosją (z jej obwodem kaliningradzkim) i Litwą, od wschodu z Białorusią i Ukrainą, od południa ze Słowacją i Czechami, od zachodu z Niemcami. Większość północnej granicy Polski wyznacza wybrzeże Morza Bałtyckiego. Polska Wyłączna Strefa Ekonomiczna na Bałtyku graniczy ze strefami Danii i Szwecji. Powierzchnia administracyjna Polski wynosi 312 679 km², co daje jej 69. miejsce na świecie i 9. w Europie. Zamieszkana przez prawie 38,5 miliona ludzi (2017), zajmuje pod względem liczby ludności 35. miejsce na świecie, a 6. w Unii Europejskiej. Polska podzielona jest na 16 województw. Jej największym miastem i jednocześnie stolicą jest Warszawa. Inne metropolie to Kraków, Łódź, Wrocław, Poznań, Gdańsk, Szczecin. Największą polską aglomeracją policentryczną jest konurbacja górnośląska. Klasyczny potwór '''Kotołak - fikcyjny gatunek. Wiele osób mylnie uważa, że stworzony jest na wzór wilkołaka. Tak naprawdę to sama nazwa człowieka-wilka została zapożyczona. Jedną z wcześniejszych form potwora była egipska bogini Bastet.thumb|left|167px|Kotołak Kotołak to także człowiek, który może przemienić się w ogromnego kota. Wtedy staje się niebezpieczną bestią,lecz nie poluje na ludzi, tylko na drobniejsze zwierzęta. Groźny staje się, gdy ktoś go zaatakuje. Istnieje także jego drugie wyobrażenie, jako hybrydę człowieka i tygrysa. Owłosionego, z długim ogonem i ostrymi pazurami, charakteryzującego się zwinnością zwierzęcia oraz umysłem człowieka. Ten motyw był często wykorzystywany w komiksach, np. Catwoman, Tigra lub Cheetah, a nawet Catman.Kotołaki nie są aż tak popularne jak wilkołaki. Jednakże powstał o nich film, mianowicie Ludzie-koty (ang. Cat People). Opowiada historie młodej kobiety, która wierzy, że należy do rasy ludzi, mogących się zmieniać w koty. Sfinks (kanadyjski bezwłosy) – rasa kota. Występujące w Ameryce i Europie sfinksy pochodzą przeważnie od kanadyjskiego kota domowego. W 1966 r., w wyniku samoistnej mutacji, kotka urodziła dwa łyse młode. Zdolności * Słabości *'Słońce' — genetyka nastolatki niebezpiecznie wyczuliła skórę potworki na wszelakie działanie promieni słonecznych. Kotka musi stosować specjalne kremy ochronne, ale i tak zwykle w słoneczne dni chodzi z parasolką. * ... Zainteresowania Wróżenie Kartami Tarota, Fusami Tatuaże Wyroby naturalne maści, balsami, mydła Stworzenia nadnaturalne Relacje Rodzina Matka (Małgorzata Reszka Tata (Marcin Reszka) Babcia Pomimo rzadkiego widywania kobiety, dziewczyna posiada doskonały kontakt ze swoją babcią. Rodzeństwo Dalsza rodzina Przyjaciele Bianca Znajomi Tahira, Tamara Szwarc, Nishan Wrogowie Miłość Zwierzę Osiągnięcia Wystąpienia Po czym ją rozpoznać? * Ma bardzo pomarszczoną, nieco szorstką skórę. * Posiada wysokie, szerokie oraz sporych rozmiarów, kocie uszy. * Ma bardzo spokojny głos, ze słyszalną chrypką. Cytaty Drop Dead Diary Ksywki: ' ... '''Ulubione powiedzenie: ' ... 'Najbardziej lubi: ' ... '...a najmniej: ' ... 'Zwierzak: ' ... 'Nie opuszcza mieszkania bez: ' 'Ulubiony kolor: ' ... 'Sekrety jej pokoju: ' ... 'Ciekawostka: ' ... Biografia Meta timeline *'''22 Grudnia, 2017‎ - Esterwa tworzy postać w swoim brudnopisie. *'Stycznia 2018'‎ - postać zostaje przekazana PixieGiggler. *'30 czerwiec 2018' - postać zostaje przekazana Ejyh. Ciekawostki *Postać zaadoptowana była od Esterwy przez Pixie, a następnie trafiła do Liścia w swojej pierwotnej formie. *Uwielbia zapachy kawy oraz cynamonu, natomiast nienawidzi woni arbuzów i pomarańczy. *Potrafi mówić śląską gwarą, lecz bardzo się tego wstydzi. Galeria Lukrecjamoodboard.jpg|Moodboard Lukrecja szkic.jpg|szkic LukrecjaBasic.png|basic Lukrecja szkic ob Rochi.jpg|od Rochi <3 Commission Lukrecja od GlassTaiyaki.png|commission od GlassTaiyaki Whoever said money can't solve your problems must not have had enough money to solve 'em Megami Rejiin - ' szesnastoletnia córka demona oni. Posiada czerwoną skórę, czarną na dłoniach oraz stopach. Ma karmelowe tęczówki i wąskie usta, ale przeważnie zakłada staromodne maski. Z czoła wyrastają także dwa, grube rogi. Jest divą o śnieżnobiałych włosach, która niczego się nie obawia. Jest pewna siebie, uwielbia mode. Chciałaby zostać sławną modelką, ale aktualnie wstawia tylko swoje zdjęcia na Instagrama. Jest popularna, chociaż dotąd żaden z uczniów Straszyceum nie widział twarzy nastolatki. Osobowość Wygląd Miejsce pochodzenia 'thumb|left|194pxJaponia – państwo usytuowane na wąskim łańcuchu wysp na zachodnim Pacyfiku, u wschodnich wybrzeży Azji, o długości 3,3 tys. km. Archipelag rozciąga się niemal południkowo (Japończycy utrzymują, że ich kraj ma kształt „trzydniowego Księżyca”) pomiędzy 45°33′ a 20°25′ stopniem szerokości północnej, od Morza Ochockiego na północy do Morza Wschodniochińskiego i Tajwanu na południu. Stolica Tokio jest usytuowana prawie dokładnie na tej samej szerokości geograficznej co Ateny, Pekin, Teheran i Waszyngton. Archipelag składa się z czterech głównych wysp: Hokkaido, Honsiu, Sikoku i Kiusiu (97% obszaru lądowego) oraz 6848 mniejszych wysp. Według danych z 2006 r. łączna powierzchnia kraju wynosi 377 921 km². Większość powierzchni jest pokryta górami. Najwyższym szczytem jest czynny wulkan Fudżi (3776 m). Z tego powodu prawie połowa ludności zamieszkuje nadmorski pas nizin rozciągający się pomiędzy Tokio a Osaką i Nagoją. Tam też rozwijało się rolnictwo i przemysł. Obszar ten stanowi 13% terytorium kraju. Klasyczny potwór thumb|left|91pxOni – złe duchy, demony, diabły występujące w religii shintō i japońskim folklorze, utożsamiane z chorobami, klęskami i nieszczęściem. Stanowią jeden z rodzajów yōkai – nadprzyrodzonych istot. Są z pozoru podobne do ludzi, lecz mają troje oczu, szerokie usta, rogi oraz szpony na dłoniach i stopach. Potrafią fruwać i spadają z nieba, aby porwać duszę złego człowieka, który właśnie umiera. Mogą mieć różny charakter: bywają łagodne, złośliwe lub gwałtowne. Zwykle przedstawiane jako półnagie postacie o dzikim wyglądzie, odziane w skóry. W celu odczynienia złych duchów co roku odprawia się ceremonię oni-yarai (jap. 鬼遣 lub 儺) w formie przedstawienia. Relacje Rodzina Dalsza rodzina Przyjaciele Znajomi Wrogowie Miłość Zwierzak Zainteresowania Umiejętności Biografia Niezapomniane cytaty Po czym ją rozpoznać? Wystąpienia Drop Dead Diary Ksywki: Ulubione powiedzonko: ''' '''Najbardziej lubi: ...a najmniej: Zwierzak: ''' '''Nie rusza się z domu bez: Ulubiony kolor: ' '''Sekrety jej pokoju: ' 'Ciekawostka: ' Serie Ciekawostki *Postać adoptowana od Est <3 *Jej imię z japońskiego oznacza "bóstwo", a nazwisko "piękna kobieta". *Tutaj znajduje się tablica inspirowana postacią. Tutaj za to można znaleźć playlistę inspirowaną postacią. Galeria Megami Moodboard.jpg|moodboard 'Kahina "Callie" Charlize Simons - ' 16 letnia hamadriada pochodząca z Kamerun. Jest zagorzałą wojowniczką o środowisko, prowadzi bardzo ekologiczny tryb życia - jeździ jedynie rowerem lub chodzi na piechotę, stara się nie robić śmieci, tzw. zero waste, kupuje ciuchy z lumpeksów lub sama je szyje. Uwielbia wycieczki po lasach, bardzo ją to uspokaja, chociaż przez jedną taką wycieczkę dorobiła się termitów, których na szczęście już się pozbyła. Zdarza jej się przez to jednak unikać uczniów, bojąc się ponownego zarażenia (chociaż to prawie niemożliwe). Nie zna swoich biologicznych rodziców, została odnaleziona przez parę nimf pod związanym z nią drzewem. Wyznaje animatyzm. Callie jest bardzo kochliwą osobą... niestety obiektami jej westchnień są osoby o wiele starsze od niej i zwykle takie, które nie są zbyt właściwe dla nastolatki, np. nauczyciele czy rodzice innych. Osobowość Wygląd -długie kozaki -poplątane włosy z których wystają gałęzie z liśćmi -ciemny kolor skóry, skóra wyglądająca jak kora drzewa -w niektórych miejscach widać małe miejsca wyżarte przez termity -często na jednej z gałęzi siedzi jej dzięcioł -ciemnie usta i trochę duży nosek -zielone oczy, w bardziej jasnej barwie -ma wyryte na skórze listki -ubiera się zwykle w zielonych barwach -jej włosy zmieniają kolor wraz z porą roku Miejsce pochodzenia thumb|left|222px'''Kamerun, Republika Kamerunu – państwo w środkowej Afryce, nad Zatoką Gwinejską. Graniczy z Nigerią, Czadem, Republiką Środkowoafrykańską, Kongiem, Gabonem i Gwineą Równikową. Kamerun jest członkiem ONZ, Unii Afrykańskiej i innych organizacji międzynarodowych. Pod koniec XVIII wieku koczowniczy muzułmański lud Fulbe, pochodzący z Sahelu, podbił tereny Kamerunu, wypierając lub wchłaniając miejscową ludność. Portugalczycy dotarli do wybrzeży Kamerunu na początku XVI wieku. Ich nieliczne faktorie nadbrzeżne handlowały różnymi towarami, ale głównie niewolnikami. Dopiero w drugiej połowie XIX wieku powstały pierwsze misje chrześcijańskie. W roku 1884 Kamerun stał się kolonią niemiecką ze stolicą w Buéa, przeniesioną później do Jaunde. Po pierwszej wojnie światowej Kamerun został terytorium mandatowym Ligi Narodów, podzielonym pomiędzy Wielką Brytanię i Francję. Klasyczny potwór Hamadriada - stworzenie z greckiej mitologii, które żyje w drzewie. Są specyficznym typem driad, które za to są pewnym rodzajem nimf. Hamadriady rodzą się związane z jednym drzewem; tym samym gdy drzewo, z którym powiązana jest hamadriada umrze, to ona razem z nim. Z tego powodu bogowie i driady często kazali śmiertelników, którzy ośmielili się krzywdzić drzewa. Zależnie od podań, hamadriady były również określane jako po prostu drzewa, a to driady były powiązanymi z nimi stworzeniami. W Deipnosophistae wymienionych jest osiem hamadriad, córek Oxylusa oraz Hamadriady; każda z nich ma przypisany do siebie rodzaj drzewa. Relacje Rodzina Dalsza rodzina Przyjaciele Znajomi Miracle Wrogowie Phoenix Miłość Zwierzak Zainteresowania Szycie Gotowanie Umiejętności Biografia Niezapomniane cytaty Po czym ją rozpoznać? *Można ją łatwo pomylić z drzewem. *Jeśli będziesz palić przy niej papierosa, to prawdopodobnie od razu wytrąci ci go z ręki. Wystąpienia Drop Dead Diary Ksywki: Ulubione powiedzonko: ''' '''Najbardziej lubi: ...a najmniej: Zwierzak: ''' '''Nie rusza się z domu bez: Ulubiony kolor: ' '''Sekrety jej pokoju: ' 'Ciekawostka: ' Serie Ciekawostki *Postać adoptowana od Rochi <3 *Tutaj znajduje się tablica inspirowana postacią. *Callie jest opiekunką drzewa z gatunku ''Millettia laurentii, ''które obecnie wpisane jest na listę zagrożonych gatunków. *Imię dziewczyny, Kahina, pochodzi od arabskiego słowa الكاهِنة (al-Kahinah), oznaczającego "wróżbita". Tę nazwę nosiła również berberyjska przywódczyni Dihya. Galeria skanowanie0001.png|szkic wykonany w szkole Callieszkic.jpg '''Tenzin "Reymondo" Wattana - 17 letni Śnieżny Lew, pochodzi z Bhutanu. Szczerze nie podobała mu się buddystyczna, tradycyjna rodzinka w jakiej żył i od dziecka marzył o nowym świecie jakim jest Ameryka; śnił o swoim "American Dream". Podejmował wiele prac dorywczych w sklepach, jak i zajęcia typu koszenie trawy czy wyprowadzanie psów, by uzbierać na wyjazd do Ameryki i studiowanie tam. Gdy w końcu mu się to udało, z pomocą niechętnych, ale kochających swojego syna rodziców, zapisał się do Straszyceum i wynajął pokój u pewnego weterana wojennego, będącego na emeryturze. Jego głównym zainteresowaniami są sztuka wojskowa oraz ogólnie militaria; jego marzeniem jest zostanie zawodowym pilotem myśliwca. Osobowość Ma wśród znajomych głównie umysły humanistyczne, artystów, którzy pomagaja mu z zadaniami domowymi bo sam cóż... nie grzeszy talentem artysty. Szybko planuje, i potrafi wyjść z każdej opresji, zachowuje zimną krew. Chłopak jest towarzyski, ale zawsze zachowuje swój dystans. Wygląd *kurtka-pilotka Miejsce pochodzenia thumb|left|180pxBhutan – państwo w Azji Południowej, we wschodnich Himalajach, graniczące na północy, zachodzie i wschodzie z Chinami, a na południu z Indiami; bez dostępu do morza. Oficjalna nazwa Druk Jul oznacza Królestwo Smoka. Mieszkańcy Bhutanu nazywają siebie Druk Pa – ludzie grzmotu. Bhutan jest górzystym krajem bez dostępu do morza, leżącym we wschodniej części Himalajów, pomiędzy Tybetem w Chinach na północy, a indyjskimi stanami Asam i Bengal Zachodni na południu i wschodzie oraz Sikkim na zachodzie. Klasyczny potwór thumb|left|142pxSnow Lion '''- jedno z niebiańskich zwierząt Tybetu. Jest on godłem Tybetu, reprezentującym śnieżyste góry znajdujące się na tym terenie, jak i siłę oraz władzę, odwagę i radość, wschód oraz element ziemi. Najczęściej przedstawiany jest jako lew z białym futrem i turkusową grzywą. Snow Lion jest jednym z czterech stworzeń symbolizujących jeden z ważnych etapów w religii buddyzmu. Od 1909 do 1950 na tybetańskich monetach widniał portret jednego białego dwa lub pary takich lwów; występowały one również powszechnie na znaczkach pocztowych oraz na fladze Tybetu. Relacje Rodzina Dalsza rodzina Przyjaciele Znajomi Wrogowie Miłość Zwierzak Zainteresowania Militaria Lotnictwo oraz zbieranie modeli samolotów Umiejętności Biografia Niezapomniane cytaty Po czym go rozpoznać? Wystąpienia Drop Dead Diary '''Ksywki: Ulubione powiedzonko: ''' '''Najbardziej lubi: ...a najmniej: Zwierzak: ''' '''Nie rusza się z domu bez: Ulubiony kolor: ' '''Sekrety jego pokoju: ' 'Ciekawostka: ' Serie Ciekawostki *Postać adoptowana od Rochi <3 Galeria '''Hanako, a właściwie Akane Nakahara (Nakahara Akane, 中原茜) - Osobowość Wygląd Hanako jest niską dziewczyną o bardzo bladej cerze, którą jednak cechują mocne rumieńce na policzkach, nosie, uszach jak i na kolanach i łokciach. Jej twarz zdobią również trzy, długie blizny, które zawsze wyglądają na świeże. Dodatkowo, zwykle ma na sobie naklejone plastry w cielistym kolorze. Naturalnie Hanako posiadała czarne włosy, jednak po staniu się duchem przybrały one biały, matowy kolor. Przez większość życia (i nieżycia) miała prostą grzywkę, lecz obecnie ma tylko przedziałek na środku głowy, a same włosy sięgają jej trochę za piersi. Oczy dziewczyny za życia miały brązowy kolor, teraz wyglądają jak martwe, tęczówka jest zupełnie biała i przyćmiona. Rzęsy są bardzo słabo widocznie, ponieważ mają bardzo jasny kolor. Jedyną pozostałością po naturalnym kolorze włosów dziewczyny są jej proste, czarne brwi. Charakterystyczna dla dziewczyny jest również przerwa pomiędzy górnymi zębami. Jako duch ma lekko przezroczyste nogi, czasami jednak całe jej ciało wydaje się być prześwitujące. Miejsce pochodzenia thumb|left|182pxJaponia – państwo usytuowane na wąskim łańcuchu wysp na zachodnim Pacyfiku, u wschodnich wybrzeży Azji, o długości 3,3 tys. km. Archipelag rozciąga się niemal południkowo (Japończycy utrzymują, że ich kraj ma kształt „trzydniowego Księżyca”) pomiędzy 45°33′ a 20°25′ stopniem szerokości północnej, od Morza Ochockiego na północy do Morza Wschodniochińskiego i Tajwanu na południu. Stolica Tokio jest usytuowana prawie dokładnie na tej samej szerokości geograficznej co Ateny, Pekin, Teheran i Waszyngton. Klasyczny potwór thumb|left|178px Hanako-san – japońska miejska legenda o duchu młodej dziewczyny, nawiedzającym szkolną łazienkę. Hanako rzekomo pojawia się, gdy ktoś wypowie jej imię. Jej pochodzenie różni się w różnych źródłach. Niektórzy twierdzą, że jest duchem dziewczynki zabitej podczas II wojny światowej, a jeszcze inni, że została zamordowana przez psychotycznego rodzica lub nieznajomego. Według legendy osoba, która pójdzie do trzeciej kabiny w dziewczęcej ubikacji na trzecim piętrze i trzy razy zada pytanie, "czy jesteś tam, Hanako-san", usłyszy odpowiedź: "Jestem tutaj." Jeśli zdecyduje wejść do kabiny, znajdzie małą dziewczynkę w czerwonej spódnicy. Hanako-san jest popularną i szeroko rozpowszechnioną miejską legendą, podobna do legendy miejskiej Krwawa Mary w zachodnich szkołach. Relacje Rodzina Dalsza rodzina Przyjaciele Miyu Znajomi Ayano Wrogowie Miłość Zwierzak Zainteresowania Umiejętności *'Widzenie pragnień' - Hanako posiada umiejętność widzenia tego, co pragną inni. Objawia jej się to w pewnych formach wizji i złudzeń, z których już nauczyła się wyciągać sens. Działa to jedynie wtedy, kiedy zakryje swoje prawe oko. *'Przenikanie przez obiekty '- dziewczyna w dowolnej chwili, jako duch, może przeniknąć przez jakiekolwiek obiekty materialne. *'Nieśmiertelność' - Biografia Niezapomniane cytaty Po czym ją rozpoznać? Osiągnięcia Wystąpienia Drop Dead Diary Ksywki: Ulubione powiedzonko: ''' '''Najbardziej lubi: ...a najmniej: Zwierzak: ''' '''Nie rusza się z domu bez: 'Ulubiony kolor: ' 'Sekrety jej pokoju: ' '''Ciekawostka: '''Prawie nigdy nie ubiera ubrań w kolorze innym niż biały, czarny i czerwony. Serie Ciekawostki * Urodziła się 1 marca; jest spod znaku Ryby, jednak swoje urodziny obchodzi w dzień swojej śmierci - 29 grudnia. * Postać adoptowana od Esterwy. * Hanako z kanji oznacza "dziecko kwiatów", a Akane "marzana". * Hanako obawia się podróży. Słyszała o wielu wypadkach samochodowych, lotniczych i różnych tego typu, że aktualnie ma lęk przed podróżowaniem. Robi to tylko wtedy, kiedy jest to konieczne. Dodatkowo Hanako przez swój lęk omija wiele wycieczek szkolnych. * Posiada Pareidolie, czyli dopatrywanie sylwetek bądź twarzy w przedmiotach codziennego użytku bądź w chmurach. * Dziewczyna nie przepada za alkoholem. Właściwie nigdy go nie piła, ale sam "zapach" przyprawia ją o odruchy wymiotne. Nienawidzi również zapachu dymu papierosowego i nie daje rady przebywać w towarzystwie osób palących. * Jej ulubioną porą roku zdecydowanie jest wiosna, głównie dlatego, że wszystko wtedy budzi się do życia, a w jej rodzinnym kraju rozkwitały kwiaty wiśni. Co dziwne, jej drugą ulubioną porą roku jest zima. * Jej moc widzenia pragnień zainspirowana jest mangą Homunculus. Galeria (nowy wygląd) hanakosims.png|projekt w simsach hanakotwarz.png|twarz w simsach hanakomoodboard.jpg|moodboard HanakoBasic.png Hanako chibi by Rochi.jpg|od Rochi <3 Hanako NID.png|Nowe ID Hanako by Mewiebee.png|autor <3 Galeria (stary wygląd) WP 20160613 13 13 48 Pro.jpg|Od Lamy ♡ Hanaks.png|stary rysunek Hanako.png|Od lily ♡ HanakoRM.jpg|Od Rochi ♡ HanakoOp.jpg|Od Opiekacza ♡ thank you for your attention~ Plik:DianaTilt.gif Kategoria:Ejyh